Ibrahim Othman Ibrahim Idris
| place_of_birth = Hathramuut, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 36 | group = | alias = Mahmud Idris | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ibrahim Othman Ibrahim Idris is a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States' Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 36. American intelligence analysts estimate Idris was born in 1961, in Hathramuut, Yemen. As of November 13, 2009, Ibrahim Othman Ibrahim Idris has been held at Guantánamo for seven years 10 months.The Guantanamo Docket - Ibrahim Othman Ibrahim Idris Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. To comply with a Freedom of Information Act request, during the winter and spring of 2005, the Department of Defense released 507 memoranda. Those 507 memoranda each contained the allegations against a single detainee, prepared for their Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The detainee's name and ID numbers were redacted from all but one of the memoranda. However 169 of the memoranda had the detainee's ID hand-written on the top right hand of the first page corner. When the Department of Defense complied with a court order, and released official lists of the detainee's names and ID numbers it was possible to identify who those 169 were written about. Ibrahim Othman Ibrahim Idris was one of those 169 detainees. Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Ibrahim Othman Ibrahim Idris's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - October 8, 2004 - page 150 Allegations habeas corpus Combatant Status Review Tribunal panel 13 convened on 3 November 2004 to confirm Mahmud Idris's "enemy combatant" status. His habeas petition was first filed before US District Court Judge James Robertson. In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives, including Idris's. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. Participation in Salim Muhood Adem v. George W. Bush In Salim Muhood Adem v. George W. Bush Civil Action No. 05-CV-00723 several dozen Guantanamo captives petitioned for relief because the Bush Presidency was not allowing the attorneys chosen by their families to meet with them. The Department of Justice was claiming the attorneys were not providing evidence that the captives had authorized them to act as their attorneys. US District Court Judge Alan Kay ruled a previous judicial rulings had not required that attorneys prove they had been authorized prior to visiting with a captive. The previous ruling had merely required that the captive explicitly authorize the attorney within ten days of that first visit. Kay declined to rule that the Bush administration was in contempt. Boumediene v. Bush On June 12 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. On July 18, 2008 Jennifer R. Cowan of DEBEVOISE & PLIMPTON LLP re-initiated Civil Action No. 05-CV-1555 on behalf of Ibrahim Osman Ibrahim Idris. References Category:1960s births Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain